Clara and the TARDIS
by problemsherlock
Summary: Clara is angry with the TARDIS, and so a fight ensues. Smutty oneshot. Explicitly sexy Femslash.


Clara Oswald and the night of the living double.

Clara stepped into the console room, dressed in only a t-shirt and some red panties, which showed of her long, slender legs and her excellent bum, Sighing tiredly, she walked up to the console and said "You win you old hag! Just give me back my bedroom, I want to sleep. It isn't funny anymore" She groaned, but the TARDIS didn't reply. "Fine! You want to be a rude old hag, have it your way! See if I care. I'll just go and tell the Doctor, how about that?" She yelled crossly. She turned to leave when there was a shimmer in the air and suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. Clara gasped when she saw her face.

It was her own face, staring back at her, a vacant expression in her eyes. The double Clara was dressed in a black shirt, black miniskirt and dark brown stockings, complete with black combat boots. She stepped back in shock and asked "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I am the TARDIS interface. I was created for one purpose."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that, then?"

"To prevent you from telling the Doctor"

Clara chuckled "What, you're scared that i'm going tell on the Doctor?"

"That is correct"

"Well, just you try and stop me" She said, trying to brush past her surprisingly life-like double. As she tried to move past her double, she accidentally brushed her skin against the clone. If it wasn't for her weird speech patterns, she probably wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between them. On her way out of the door, she heard her double turn and say "Initiating defense procedure 12"

Clara didn't see this, but the double pulled out a small, gun-like weapon and pointed it at Clara. She didn't see her load it, and she didn't see her press the trigger. She did, however, feel the stinging prick on her near perfect bum.

"Ow!" She cried out, turning to examine her ass. She looked down and a saw a clear dart with a pink tassel on the end sticking out of her flesh, the contents of the tranquilizer already running through her. She pulled the dart out and pointed it at the double "What did you do to me?" She asked angrily. The double didn't answer, but instead said "Increasing dosage" and fired a second dart into her hip. By the time Clara had pulled this one out, the drug was already in her bloodstream and she was beginning to feel the effects of the dart.

"What.. What did you give me?" she asked, her speech slurring slightly. She was feeling a little lightheaded, and balancing on her feet was beginning to feel difficult. She pushed the door button and tried to run, but her brain and body couldn't move that fast, so she stumbled along the corridor, using the wall as support. The double stepped through the doors and said " The sedative is going to put you to sleep in two minutes. You will be unconscious in 5. When you awake, you will limp and completely helpless. Do you require any further elaboration?"

"No, just… just stay awayyy from me…" Mumbled Clara, her tongue numb. Her hear was racing, pumping her body full of the drug. Her eyelids were so impossibly heavy, they just kept drooping and fluttering. She was leaning almost entirely against the wall, her limbs feeling numb and disconnected. She tried to walk forward but the hallway was bending and shifting, making it impossible to focus. The double walked over and placed her hand on Clara's shoulder.

"Relax. The drug will take full effect soon"

"No you get off of me" She mumbled, trying to push the interface away. She accidentally stumbled, losing control of her kegs and falling onto her knees. She tried to stand and managed to rise up a little, but her muscles were too weak to go on. The double stooped low, and displaying surprising humanity, cradled Clara, her warm body comforting her. She tried to shake her off but her strength was entirely tapped. She tried to walk again but her legs wobbled and drooped her lower into her doubles arms. She shushed soothingly, gently rocking Clara down. Clara couldn't think straight, and her own warm arms were so nice and relaxing that she sank down to the floor, her eyelids fluttering one last time then rolling shut. The last thing she felt before she drifted off was a soft kiss on her lips, then her mind faded to black.

Clara moaned in her bed. She stirred up. She was wondering where she was, when she remembered what the interface did and she shot up, her body feeble and weak. She was laying on the bed, completely naked and exposed. She tried to stand, but her legs were numb. Moving made her feel drowsy and exhausted. She decided to stay on the bed for the time being. She looked around her. She noticed that she was back in her old room, and that all her stuff had returned to normal. Suddenly, there was a shimmer, and the TARDIS interface appeared again, dressed the same way she was before, but she seemed different, more lifelike. She moved over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Clara.

"Glad to see you're awake" She said, putting her hand on Clara's thigh. "I've taken the liberty of uploading a personality filter and I've decided to go with yours. I'm here to strike up a peace offering." She moved her hand slightly, her fingers trailing on her exposed legs. "What kind of deal?" said Clara, her speech slightly slurred but mostly clear. "What do you want from me?" She asked, her voice defensive.

"You will not tell the doctor of any of this. You will go on in your normal life, as if nothing has happened, and I solemnly swear to keep the pestering to a minimum." She said, her creamy northern accent smooth like honey. Clara thought it over for a second, then said "What, are you insane! You're crazy! No way am I not telling him about this! Just you wait till he finds out about this!" She said, trying to get up weakly, only to be pushed down by the interface.

"Now, Now" Said the TARDIS, running her hand up slightly closer to Clara's sweet spot. She shivered slightly, almost meaning in pleasure. The interface seemed to notice this, and she looked somewhat confused. "I'm not quite sure why, but the personality interface seems to have some strange new emotions. I think it's because you've always been a little bit bi." She said, rubbing closer. Clara arched her back, her bouncing breasts heaving. She moaned out, her body no longer in her control. The double smiled and pulled off her won top, revealing no bra underneath. The climber on top of Clara, grasping her breasts in her hands and rubbing the nipples, making them stand on end. Clara shivered and wrapped her hands around her double, pulling weakly on her won plump rear end.

The double pushed her hand off and said "No, no, sweetie. I'm the boss. Do what I say, or you'll be punished" When Clara muttered in protest, she rolled her over and slapped her firmly against the ass. She whimpered and rolled around onto the double, feebly attempting to get on top. He interface just chuckler and pushed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her and sticking her hand into her clean, shaven pussy. She yelled out in pleasure and felt herself rise closer to the climax, and her double seemed equally orgasmic. With one last thrust, she exploded in a sweet moment of bliss.

She had never felt an orgasm anywhere nearly as powerful as this one. Her whole being and body was vivid and pure, her mind unable to comprehend anything but this. When she finished, she lay three, panting. Some of her strength had returned but the very climax left her exhausted,. Her double was already sitting up, re-dressed. She leaned over and kissed Clara on the lips, her tongue sweet against her won. When the moment finished, she leaned up and asked "Clara, I know we didn't always get along, but this new body is new, and delicate, and so tender and pure, I need to do this more often. So, would you mind if we did this every so often?"

"Are you insane?" Slurred Clara, her tone alert "You drugged me and kidnapped me and pretty much raped me. I'll admit, you are pretty sexy, but I can't do this with you! You're a machine! What the hell?"

"If you're not going to cooperate, then I'll have to go to plan B" She said, pulling out a thin syringe with a small needle attached, filled with a clear blue liquid. Clara saw it and immediately tried to resist, moaning in protest and thrashing weakly on the bed, but her double held her leg down and injected her in the thigh, pushing the plunger in slowly. Clara tried to pull the needle out, but it was too late; the drugs were already running through her system. She immediately began to feel waves of dizziness. She heard the interface say "now, now. Be gentle. You'll feel a bit sleepy, then you'll pass out. But don't you worry, when you wake up, you won't remember a thing!"

Clara heard what she said but the words seemed distant, and muffled. Her attempts to resist were weak flops against the bed, and her eyelids felt incredibly heavy. Her brain was fuzzy, and she felt the world begin to fade to black. She tried to moan out 'doctor' before she went, but her lips felt like rubber and the words didn't come out. She felt her eyelids flutter shut and her head rolled to the side, deeply asleep. The interface moved her under the cover, and tucked her in until the morning.

The next day, Clara stepped into the console room, angrily yelling at the TARDIS. "What is it! Where did you put it? It isn't funny anymore!...


End file.
